


De Paparazzis y carreras

by Libia



Category: X-Men RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Community: mcfassy, Fassavoy, M/M, McBender
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libia/pseuds/Libia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... " Mike " como James  lo llamaba con afecto,en realidad él mismo no podía decir a ciencia cierta desde cuando había empezado a sentir esa necesidad de estar cerca al pelirrojo , de tocar su piel ,sentir la vibración de sus extremidades ,su roce delicado y firme , conversar de todo y nada , hacer tonterías o simplemente escuchar el eco de las risas de ambos ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	De Paparazzis y carreras

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Gift hecho para Natsuky por el Intercambio "Santa Slash" del grupo :  
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/464959103676721/

Otro paparazzi a la vista ,James los había sentido desde la otra acera , no necesitaba ser un "mutante" para saberlo , eran muy obvios , había logrado perder varios desde que su carrera despego ,quería mantener su vida privada como la misma frase lo decía "privado",algo íntimo que sólo pertenecía a él y a los que amaba ,ese pequeño circulo de personas del que se había sumado Michael o " Mike " como James  lo llamaba con afecto,en realidad él mismo no podía decir a ciencia cierta desde cuando había empezado a sentir esa necesidad de estar cerca al pelirrojo , de tocar su piel ,sentir la vibración de sus extremidades ,su roce delicado y firme , conversar de todo y nada , hacer tonterías o simplemente escuchar el eco de las risas de ambos, quizás por ello estaba ahí sentado en medio de un centro comercial , un lugar público con tan sólo unos lentes obscuros y una gorra que pretendían hacerle pasar desapercibido , si había fallado y estrepitosamente.

A Michael la prensa le tenía sin cuidado después de todo ellos serían vistos sólo como dos amigos pasando el rato , sin embargo no le agradaba ver tenso al menor , para aquel que no lo conociera bien pensaría que James estaba de buen humor, pero para él que lo había observado desde que lo conoció era mas que notorio la ansiedad en sus gestos o ese tono de risa usualmente alto había bajado su intensidad ,sus toques eran menos frecuentes, duraban menos de lo que acostumbraban como sí temieran ser descubiertos .

No había sido hasta que su manager le dijera expresamente que debía hacer caso a los reporteros y no sólo a James en las entrevistas ,mostrando los vídeos de XMFC por sí cupiera alguna duda , que tuvo que grabarse en la cabeza dar más atención a los reporteros para XMDOP  , casi lograndolo ...  

Era muy difícil no distraerse con las expresiones o miradas del menor ,se contenía lo suficiente como para no besarle ahí mismo, ajustando la dosis de tacto , a toques que el consideraba no se verían sospechosos y eran propios de "amigos" .

\--- ¿Estas listo para echar un carrera ? --- le pregunto James sonriendo ladinamente señalando con la mirada la puerta del centro comercial , habían pasado muchas veces por ahí , Londres era una ciudad de calles intrincadas que James sabía manejar casi como la palma de su mano , comenzaron caminando rápido , ya fuera del lugar se separaron un momento cada uno corriendo por su cuenta hasta que se perdieron entre la gente ,sólo descansaron hasta llegar a un callejón , sus respiraciones pesadas mirándose intensamente frente a frente reflejando la adrenalina surgida de la carrera y perder a los dichosos paparazzis .

\--- ¿Para la próxima puedo traer el Vespa? --- comento Michael sonriendo de par en par mostrando sus dientes y levantando su ceja ,esa expresión era una extraña mezcla de  ternura y sensualidad , no era muy usual para el mayor mostrar a la par esos lados , su parte suave era más para su familia y amigos , el lado serio , profesional , cortes, para su trabajo , sin embargo ambos sincronizados eran para James que vibraba su mundo arrasándolo como un torbellino .

\--- Sólo sí me traes una hamburguesa doble --- respondió James sacando al mayor de la ensoñación .

\--- Te llevare dos , pero hoy hacemos pasta , tengo algunos ingredientes en el refrigerador , no se que le echas a la salsa pero es lo más delicioso que he probado .--- halaga Michael haciendo gestos de aprobación con sus manos ,parecía un niño alegre esperando los regalos de navidad .

\--- Lo que tu digas, pero primero el plato principal --- contesto James jalando  a Michael de la camiseta transmitiendo con el tono de voz  y mirada lo que ambos anhelaban pero que por obvias razones debían evitar , distinto a lo que se pensaba James tenía un gran auto-control cuando quería , la que uso en esos momentos para soltar la camiseta mudando su mano al hombro del mayor concentrando todo su deseo en la presión de sus dedos sobre la tela dedicándole una promesa con los ojos .

Sus respiraciones agitadas chocando entre si , sus rostros están tan cerca que si uno de ellos se moviera un poco podría fácilmente tocarse , pero ninguno de los dos deseaba sólo "tocarse" la tensión acumulada de varios días sin verse era demasiada como para gastarlo en un _besuqueo de callejón_ , lo más seguro es que aquello los dejaría mas _necesitados_  y en esa hora del día con paparazzis al acecho no podían simplemente mostrar sus pantalones sospechosamente abultados en la parte delantera, sin hablar de las expresiones de deseo que ambos ya tenían en ese momento , sería una escena hilarante para una película porno pero una pesadilla para los actores,sobre todo para James quien era muy celoso con su vida privada .

No había pasado ni un segundo hasta que James se abalanzo al cuerpo de Michael ni bien estuvieron en su departamento , el trayecto había sido corto y lleno de tensión alternados por uno que otro toque ,como si quisieron asegurarse el uno al otro de que no eran un espejismo, que realmente estaba pasando , tantas horas , días esperando y finalmente estaban juntos.

\--- Menos mal que ayer hice las compras ... --- comento Michael sonriendo entre jadeos, mientras la boca de James se deslizaba desde su cuello a su pecho ,alternando besos y pequeñas mordidas , _marcando su territorio_ ,el mayor sabía que su compañero de reparto era posesivo se lo había demostrado las veces que había salido con otras mujeres o devolvía el coqueteo de cualquiera cercano a él , James hacía de todo para llamar su atención desde sus nada sutiles miradas _sexys_  desde el otro lado de algún lugar en el que estuvieran con todo el reparto, interrumpir sus conversaciones con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para la sorpresa de quien se hubiese atrevido hablarle , hasta enviarle mensajes sin parar sobre lo que le haría la proxima vez que se vieran, aunque a Fassbender eso le agradaba más de lo que reconocería alguna vez ,la idea de que _#Jamessomosamigosytenemossexoperosomoslibres_ actuara deliberadamente como un adolescente celoso, le causaba cierta gracia.

Para Michael era usual salir o _pasarla bien_ con cualquieraque fuera lo suficientemente atractivo _,_ ya sean hombres o mujeres , aunque no había muchos hombres en su lista ,la lista se acortaba más cuando le sumábamos el estar _pérdida e inevitablemente fascinado_ , eso casi no existía en sus relaciones ,la de James es la relación más larga que había tenido , a pesar de que buen tiempo no se definía lo que eran , amigos, claro ,era más que inevitable ,adoraba hacer locuras con James

Sin embargo,sería un engaño decir que sólo era eso , porque muchas veces cuando rememoraba los  primeros momentos en los que había conocido a James se arrepentía de no haber hecho lo imposible por atraerlo ,por iniciar una relación con él , ambos hubieran sido diferentes , estuvieran juntos sin ataduras ,ni miedos porque alguien los juzgue o amenace su relación, su lado lógico le decía que era una tontería pensar en ello ...

Después de todo fue la convivencia de "X-Men First Class" la que los llevo a donde estaban ,en la puerta de su departamento explorándose mutuamente ,luchando por sacar esas molestas ropas que se interponían entre sus cuerpos ,ya habían conseguido sacarse de encima las camisetas , el que James este frotando su miembro con su pierna derecha no le ayudaba a mantenerse derecho , agradecía mentalmente tener a la puerta como soporte ,una de las pocas ventajas de ser lanzado cada vez  que llegaran al departamento , no es como si el pequeño dolor fuera comparable a la oleada de placer que le causaba tener esa boca y manos expertas, explorando cada uno de sus puntos sensibles ...

\--- Oh Mike como siempre tan precavido, mereces un premio ... ---  dijo James imaginando al otro alistando todo para su encuentro...

Dejo de torturar con su pierna derecha al ya despierto miembro de su amante, dándole el trato que este tanto anhelaba .Quito el cinturón de Fassbender , bajando con ambas manos los pantalones ,tan sólo lo suficiente para poder liberar al muy erecto miembro de _Mike_ , exhalo profundo ,provocando cosquilleos y que la temperatura subiera aún más , quemaba por dentro ,era un _fuego_ que sólo James producía en él ,que únicamente él podía aplacar .

El escoses fijo su mirada directo a los ojos de Michael ,con ese brillo en sus orbes azules , tan brillantes y velados de placer , las reacciones , expresiones del mayor ,era todo lo que necesitaba para excitarlo

Ese contacto visual tan íntimo era un desafío _¿Que tanto lo deseas?,_ es lo que significaba y Michael lo había entendido , su cuerpo entero lo hacía, estremeciéndose , cediendo control ,cautivo de ese hombre que lo enloquecía .

\--- J-Jamess ..--- jadeo en un ruego .

La sonrisa pícara de James no se hizo esperar ni su reacción ,planto bien su postura agachándose tomo con su mano derecha la base del pene y con la otra tomo el costado de  la cadera para sostener su posición .

Los gemidos y jadeos del mayor se iban acrecentando a medida que las lamidas , pequeños besos recorrían su miembro , las manos de Michael se posaron en la cabeza de su amante , acariciando sus cabellos , meciéndolos hacia su miembro.

La boca de James lo devoro una y otra vez hasta que el irlandés se corrió ,echando la cabeza hacia atrás,gimiendo el nombre de su compañero .

\--- Fuck ,casi me dejas ciego  --- dijo el escoses entre risas mientras se levantaba y tomaba de la nuca a un muy extasiado Michael quien no tardo en besarle apasionadamente.

El día se acabo en un instante , entre que ambos exploraban sus cuerpos y conversaban de como había ido sus vidas en la ausencia del otro , con una tácita nostalgia que no se decía pero estaba ahí en cada frase, tonos de palabras , miradas , se extrañaban , se añoraban y hubieran deseado que el día nunca acabara , pero el tiempo era implacable , la noche llegaba , una excusa de parte de James a su familia diciendo que no llegaría a casa a tiempo porque se quedaría en la de un amigo , parte verdad , parte mentira , Michael era un amigo , pero también mas que uno , era un amante , una parte de su ser , quizás por ello le dolió un poco al ver la mirada algo triste y lejana que tenía cuando estaba al celular , como si la llamada de Anne Marie rompiera la burbuja de cristal  en la que ambos se habían encerrado, "la realidad" golpeaba y duro .

las luces del sol se colaban en las cortinas y el cuarto , tanto que obligo a James a despertarse , aunque también ayudo tener un despertador , eran las 9 am , hora de irse , hora de volver a "la realidad" con su familia , probablemente su hijo estaría preguntando por él, con cara de reclamo por no seguir con la historia que le estaba contando  hace unos días.

\--- ¿Hora de irse? --- interrumpió  Michael  sus pensamientos mientras se incorporaba para besar su nuca , sabía que intentar algo como un "quédate a desayunar" o algo parecido sería inútil , antes ni lo pensaba o se asomaba por su cabeza la idea de vivir con James ,pero de un tiempo acá cada vez que hacía alguna actividad se preguntaba como se sentiría si lo hiciera con James , que pensaría , que tonterías y locuras  harían juntos ,pero todo eso se quedaba en una de esas  maravillosas ideas para un buen sueño y nada más ...


End file.
